


Undercover

by aimarooney



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23691682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimarooney/pseuds/aimarooney
Summary: Undercover mission leads to more then just information being uncovered.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 21





	Undercover

If you had to choose, you would pick a battle field with bullets flying at you any day over undercover work. You felt uncomfortable in the outfit you were forced to wear. 

You, Bucky and Nat were at a charity party, you were meant to get some files from a private part of the house it was being hosted at. It was proving to be a little more difficult than you had thought. 

The first part was easy. Nat distracted the guard and you and bucky slipped upstairs. You would unlock the door, then grab the file and get out before anyone even knew you were upstairs. Unfortunately, the door was a lot harder to get open than you had expected. Once you finally got the door open, you quickly located the filed you needed, and Bucky tucked them into his jacket. 

“Now let’s go” Bucky said as you shut the door, making sure it was locked.

“There, come one” You said starting to walk back down the stairs. 

“Hey- is someone up there” You heard the guard say. 

“Shit.” You quickly pulled Bucky to you and leaned against the wall, “kiss me”

“What?” Bucky looked confused. You didn’t give him anytime to think more before to forcefully pulled him into a kiss by his jacket. He instantly kissed back, you were trying not to think about how great of a kiss this was. You were on a mission and about to get caught at that. 

“Hey! You two lovebirds!” You heard the guard yell. You quickly pulled away from Bucky, “You’re not suppose to be up here, you need to head back towards the party. 

“Oh! I didn’t know we weren’t allowed up here! We just wanted some privacy, if you know what I mean” You instantly pretended to be a dumb, slightly drunk women. 

“Well if you want privacy, maybe head home, please stay downstairs.” He said, sounding more annoyed then anything. You watched him check the door you just exited and you were glad you were smart enough to lock it. 

“Of course, sorry sir” You nodded, following his instructions of heading back down the stairs. As you got the the bottom of the staircase, you caught Nat’s eye letting her know the job was done. She gave you a nod.

“I think we deserve a drink” You sighed looking to Bucky. He hadn’t said anything since the kiss, which worried you. “Also, um, I’m sorry about the whole kissing you forcefully, just figured it was the best course of action.”

“Yeah, yeah of course.” Bucky nodded a frown set in his face, “Just undercover work, I get it, it was nothing”

You couldn’t help the sting you felt at that. You wanted nothing more than for it to have been more then just nothing. “I mean, I don’t know if I would say it was nothing” You said looking down at your feet, too nervous to meet his eyes. 

“What do you mean?” Bucky asked softly stepping closer to you. 

“I mean, that in a different circumstance, I would be happy to kiss you” You rushed out, decided to lay all your cards on the table. 

You caught a smile break on Bucky’s face before he pulled you into another kiss. 

“Was there someone coming?” You asked with a smile when he pulled away. 

“No, no one at all.” He smiled back at you. 

“Just me, having to listen to you idiots confess your feelings over comms.” Nat suddenly said from behind you. “Let’s get out of here.”

Maybe undercover missions weren’t so horrible after all.


End file.
